


Hazards of Lying

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dadfoot, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Godfather Sirius, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter's Sister Reader, Harry Potter's Twin Reader, Oneshot, Potter Reader, Protective Draco, Protective Draco Malfoy, Quidditch, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, She/her pronouns, She/her pronouns for reader, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Black is a Free Man, Sirius Raised Harry, Sirius Raised Harry and Reader, Swearing, hurt reader, injured reader, no azkaban, reader - Freeform, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Draco and the Reader have been in a secret relationship for a while. But what happens when she gets injured during a Quidditch match and their relationship is outed?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	Hazards of Lying

“Ready to get your butt whooped Malfoy?” You tease your boyfriend of two years, Draco Malfoy, as you pull him into an empty classroom.

“I think you really ought to be asking yourself that Potter.” He responds cheekily, giving you a quick peck on your pouting lips.

“Watch it Malfoy,” you warn, before a cough rakes through your body.

“Love, are you alright?” He asks with concern lacing his features.

“Yeah, I’m fine it’s just a little cold,” you lie. You didn’t want to tell Draco the truth about just how shitty you were feeling. He would find a way to make you sit out the match. Not for nefarious reasons, of course, he just wanted to make sure you were ok. But you couldn’t let your team down, especially your twin brother Harry. It was Harry’s first year as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and you wanted to do all you could to make sure it was a successful one.

“You sure you’re good to play today?” He presses, eyeing your rundown form suspiciously.

“Scared you’re gonna lose Malfoy?” You quip trying to get his mind off of your health.

“Not in the least Potter. I’m merely concerned about my girlfriend’s well-being.” He tries to make the reply come off as playful, but you can hear the edge in his voice.

“I’m fine, Draco. I’m great actually seeing as how I’m about to kick your sorry arse in Quidditch.” You taunt, with a playful smile spreading over your face. 

“In your dreams Potter.”

“You always are.” You reply with a wink before giving him another quick kiss. 

“I gotta go meet Harry and the others for breakfast. I’ll see you down on the pitch. Wanna meet up after the match?” You ask as you walk back to the door.

“Sure, Room of Requirement? 8 o’clock?” 

“Sounds good. Love you Malfoy.”

“Love you too Potter,” he replies with a wink. You exit the classroom and head towards the Great Hall to meet up with your twin brother and your friends.

**———————————————————————**

**_GREAT HALL_ **

“Ready for the match today, Y/n/n?” Harry asks as you sit down beside Hermione, across from Harry and Ron (who was already piling food onto his plate).

“Born ready brother.” You reply, grabbing a small muffin. You were hoping that picking at the muffin would prevent your brother and friends from noticing your lack of appetite.

“You feeling ok Y/n/n?” Hermione asks after a while of you just picking at the muffin.  _ Damn Hermione and her astute observation skills. _

“Yeah, I’m just not very hungry. Pre-game nerves.” You lie. Harry’s eyes narrow and he eyes you closely.

“You’ve never been nervous before. You’ve been playing since second year.” He points out, watching your reactions carefully. 

“Well it’s the first game of the season and it’s the first time without Wood. It’s just different this year.” You can tell Harry and Hermione don’t believe you. And Ron was too busy with his food to pay attention. Thankfully Harry and Hermione let it go for now.

**———————————————————————**

**_QUIDDITCH LOCKER ROOM_ **

By the time you had made your way down to the pitch, you were feeling ten times worse than you had when you first woke up. Your head was pounding, your stomach was churning, and you felt like you were going to pass out any second. But you couldn’t let your team down, so you forced yourself to push through.

“You ok Girl Potter?” George Weasley asks you when you walk into the locker room.

“Yeah, you’re not looking so hot,” Fred concurs when he takes in your haggard appearance.

“I’m fine guys. Let’s just go out there and kick some Slytherin ass.” You reply.

“Must be ok, she’s still so feisty.” Fred teases with a wink before Harry walks in.

“Alright team, it’s the first match of the season. I know there have been a few changes this year and we haven’t played a real Quidditch match in over a year, but I believe in us. This is our year to win the Quidditch Cup! So let’s go out there and crush Slytherin!” Harry encourages and the team cheers excitedly. You feel yourself sway a little when you join in but push it aside. You were not going to let your team down,  _ let Harry down _ .

“Let’s head out then team!” Harry instructs and you all follow him onto the pitch. 

Once everyone is in position Madam Hooch gives her usual speech about keeping it clean and then she blows her whistle and throws up the Quaffle. Katie wins the face-off and passes you the Quaffle. You speed off towards the goalposts and fake out the Keeper before passing the Quaffle back to Katie, who scores right after. Your head was pounding even harder and you felt incredibly woozy. But you tried to shake it off,  _ you were not going to let the team down _ .

“You good?” George mouths as he comes up next to you. You sure as hell weren’t good but there was no way you were going to admit it so you merely nod in response. 

By the time Gryffindor had scored a total of 90 points, you were ready to fall asleep right then and there. You were so worn out but you weren’t ready to give yet. You just hoped Harry would find the goddamn snitch soon. You were so out of it you didn’t even notice the Bludger that almost knocked you out of the air. Luckily Fred had his head in the game and whacked the Bludger away before it could hit you. Fred shot you a worried glance but you just shook your head and soared off towards the Slytherin goalposts to help Katie and Angelina score. 

But on your way towards the goalposts, you start seeing black spots. You try to ignore it again but suddenly your vision goes black and that’s the last thing you remember.

**———————————————————————**

**_DRACO’S POV_ **

I kept a close eye on Y/n after our little rendezvous before breakfast. She seemed off earlier and it had me worried. I knew how stubborn she was and there was no way she would willingly sit out a Quidditch match, even if it was in her own best interests. Through breakfast, I noticed she didn’t eat anything. All she did was pick at that stupid muffin. But it wasn’t like I could say anything to her now. We had agreed when we started dating to keep our relationship on the down-low. After all, could you imagine the rumor mill at Hogwarts if they found out the Slytherin Prince was dating the Boy-Who-Lived’s sister?

By the time we started the match, Y/n looked awful.  _ How the fuck could Potter let her play like this? _ It was so obvious that she was unwell, her face was ashen and she looked as though a light breeze could knock her over.

After Gryffindor had scored nine goals and we were trailing behind with a total of 30 points, I noticed Y/n swaying.  _ Why the bloody hell did Potter let her play today? She could fall and get seriously hurt, not to mention she looked like she was about to vomit any minute. _

_ I gotta get that bloody snitch, I need to end this game before Y/n passes out. _

I see the snitch and Potter soar past me and I go to move for it when I see a streak of black darts past me. I manage to avoid it but then I see it take off towards Y/n. She’s so out of it that she doesn’t even notice the Bludger that’s coming right at her. I feel my chest seize and I start to fly towards her when I see one of the Weaselbee Twins whack the Bludger away. 

_ I need to end this game, _ is all I can think after and I see the familiar gleam of the snitch out of the corner of my eye. Potter apparently saw it too and is already after it. I let out a low growl before I take off after him and the snitch. 

Just as I see Potter’s fingers close around the snitch I hear yelling. I turn and see Y/n falling, my heart stops and all I can do is try to catch her in time. I quickly start muttering the spell to cushion her fall when I realize there’s no way I’ll make it in time. 

Fortunately, my spell seems to have worked because while she still hits the ground with a soft thud it was definitely not as bad as it could have been. I’m by her side moments later, I was the first one to reach her and I feel my heart splinter when I see her motionless form.

“Y/n, Y/n, please, love, please, wake up,” I plead as the traitorous tears run down my cheeks.

“Y/n!” I hear Potter yell and he runs towards us. 

“What the hell are you doing Malfoy?” He spits shoving me away from her and I let out a deep growl making him back away in shock.

“I’m trying to take care of her Potter. Since you apparently are incapable of looking after your own bloody sister.” I hiss, furious. 

“Enough! We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey at once.” A deep voice commands, I look over to see the Headmaster and other teachers gathered around us, along with a horrified looking Sirius Black.

“I’ll take her,” I grumble as I carefully scoop her up into my arms, trying to be as gentle as possible. Potter and Black look like they’re about to argue but once they take in the state Y/n’s in they think better of it and simply follow my lead, as do Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

After we finally arrive at the Hospital Wing I lay Y/n down on the bed that Madam Pomfrey had motioned me over to.

“Is she going to be ok?” I ask in a quiet voice after Madam Pomfrey finishes her preliminary exam.

“What do you care, Malfoy?” Potter snarls.

“Enough of this, we should be focusing on Y/n,” Sirius commands, concern covering his face as he looks at his goddaughter’s unconscious form.

“Agreed Mr. Black, your goddaughter should be fine in a few hours. It seems she had a small flu bug and that was probably what caused her to pass out. She has a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and a fractured wrist. I should be able to fix her right up but I do want her to remain overnight so I can keep an eye on her.” Madam Pomfrey explains.

“Daughter,” I hear Sirius correct and Madam Pomfrey nods with a small smile.

“Daughter,” Madam Pomfrey amends. 

“When will she wake up?” I ask in a croaky voice. 

“Well, it could be in a few hours or in a few minutes. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go fetch the healing potions.” She replies shuffling off towards her office.

“Sirius, you are welcome to spend the night with her if you wish.” Dumbledore offers kindly.

“Yes, I would like that. Thank you, Albus.” Black responds as he pulls up a seat next to her bedside and grasps her hand in his.

“Well, we had best get going,” Dumbledore suggests and he, McGonagall and Snape leave the wing promptly.

“Draco, why don’t you have a seat,” Black encourages softly. I nod and pull up a chair on the opposite of the bed and take her free hand in mine. Potter glares but says nothing and instead takes a seat beside his guardian

**———————————————————————**

**_READER’S POV_ **

When you come to you are greeted with three very worried looking men. You look around slowly so as not to jostle your pounding head and realize you were in the Hospital Wing.

“What happened?” You ask softly, all three sets of eyes whip towards you.

“Thank Merlin!” You hear your godfather exclaim.

“What happened? I feel like I-” Harry cuts you off.

“Like you fell 100 feet?” Harry teases making you glare at him.

“Yes actually.” You reply sticking out your tongue at your obnoxious twin.

“That’s because you did, Princess,” Sirius responds, solemnly.

“The match,” you say, finally remembering.

“Yeah, you fell off your broom. You’ve been out for about an hour.” Sirius explains softly.

“Why?” Draco asks in a hushed voice.

“Why what?” You question, bewildered.

“Why did you lie to me? Why did you play when you were unwell?” He practically growled back.

“I knew you would try to make me not play. And I really wasn’t feeling that bad then. I couldn’t let Gryffindor down. Especially this year.” You explain. Sirius shoots you a quizzical look.

“What do you mean especially this year?” Your godfather inquires.

“Well, Harry’s captain this year. I couldn’t let him down.” You mutter not meeting your brother’s guilty eyes.

“You wouldn’t have let me down Y/n/n,” Harry reassures you and he pulls you into a tight hug.

“You need to take care of yourself first. You could’ve really been hurt Y/n, or even…” Draco trails off but you can see the fear in his eyes and fill in the blanks.

“I know, you’re right Draco. I’m sorry, I was stupid. So I guess our secret’s out of the bag, huh?” You ask cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

“You could say that,” Sirius teases with a chuckle. “Why did you keep it from us, Princess?”

“I didn’t want to make you guys mad. I know how you both feel about him.” You play with the hem of your dirty Quidditch uniform to avoid looking at anyone.

“That doesn’t mean you have to hide things from us. I just want you two to be happy. If he makes you happy and treats you right, that’s all I can ask for.” Sirius replies, gently gripping your chin to make you look at him.

“Really?” You whisper in shock.

“Really Princess.” He assures you. 

“Me too.” Harry murmurs awkwardly. 

“For real?” You question, not quite believing him.

“For real sis.” He promises.

“Thank you, guys.” You say, unable to stop the excited smile from covering your face. 

“Why don’t we give you two a minute, I need to take a walk anyway,” Sirius suggests and he stands up and wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry reluctantly nods and the two of them exit the Hospital Wing.

“Promise me something?” Draco asks, sitting on the end of your bed and taking your hands in his.

“What?”

“Swear to me you will never do something like that again.” His voice was eerily quiet and you could tell by the look in his eyes there was no use arguing this one.

“I promise Draco.” 

“Good,” he replies looking around before he gently, but firmly presses his lips to yours in a possessive kiss.

“Merlin, you scared the hell out of me,” he mutters when the two of you finally pull apart.

“I really am sorry.” You apologize again, feeling guilty for all the worry you caused everyone.

“I know, love. Just never do that again. And no more lying, deal?”

“Deal.” You reply, pulling him down for another kiss.

“I love you, Potter,” he confesses after you release him.

“I love you too, Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
